phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Carl Karl
images| }} , nicknamed Dr. Coconut by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, is the hapless intern and cameraman of Major Monogram. He is a rookie and is very loyal to Major Monogram. He works at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has been working at O.W.C.A for about 5 years. Read the full page... Episodes Season 1 '"I Scream, You Scream"' I Scream, You Scream (35).jpg|Carl disguised as the Blueprint Heaven worker. I Scream, You Scream (39).jpg|Taking down a blueprint. I Scream, You Scream (40).jpg I Scream, You Scream (61).jpg '"It's About Time!"' Monogram is stuck.png|Carl tells Perry Major Monogram has been frozen in place. Agent P putting away his fedora.jpg|Watching Agent P put his fedora away '"The Best Lazy Day Ever"' The Best Lazy Day Ever041.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever042.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever046.jpg '"Traffic Cam Caper"' Agency table.jpg|Monogram, Carl and the other agents at the table. WeLostAgentT.png|"Sir, we lost Agent T last November." Carl throws away the evidence.png|Discarding the security camera disk Don't eat Agent W.png|"Agent C, don't do that!" And the new guy goes.png|Norm participates in the song. FiringNorm.png|"I'm already on it, sir." '"Bowl-R-Ama Drama"' Herman.jpg HermanFallsOut.png SorryAgentP.png '"Comet Kermillian"' '"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"' MajorandInternSinging.jpg|Singing the Slushy the Clown jingle '"The Flying Fishmonger"' Too close to the screen.png|Briefing Perry '"Unfair Science Fair"' '""Unfair Science Fair Redux" (Another Story)"' Uhhhmmmm.jpg Season 2 '"Interview With a Platypus"' 202a- carl pedal faster.png '"Tip of the Day"' '"The Chronicles of Meap"' TCoM credits Image10 - Monogram ordering Perry.jpg Perry throws the chair.png '"Let's Take a Quiz"' 209a- carl gets massage 1.png 209a- this was part of the bet.png 209a- carl laughing.png Monogram loses a bet.jpg 209a- this actually wasn't part of the bet.png '"At the Car Wash"' '"Swiss Family Phineas"' CarlSwissFamilyPhineas.jpg He works the camera.jpg Carl Logo.png '"That Sinking Feeling"' Playing Rock Band.jpg|Major Monogram and Carl playing Rock Band. '"The Baljeatles"' '"No More Bunny Business"' Carl makes a sketch.jpg|"Carl is working with our field agents to make a composite sketch." All finished sir.jpg|"All finished, sir!" You said you could draw.jpg|"Carl! You could said you could draw!" Thank you for your service Planty.jpg MonogramCarlNoMoreBunny.jpg '"Spa Day"' '"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"' Old.jpg|Old Major Monogram and Carl '"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"' Carl holding a cue card.jpg '"Cheer Up Candace"' Carl cries out why.jpg Not yet Carl.jpg You are officially discharged.jpg Carl cries out why again.jpg '"Atlantis"' Carl'sMoustache.jpg '"I Was a Middle Aged Robot"' LawrenceLostHisMemory.png Backup family robots.png Restoring Lawrence's memory.png MiddleAgedRobot.png MakingTheSwitch.png Awkward moment 1.png '"Suddenly Suzy"' Carls one hair.PNG Carl instrument.PNG '"Undercover Carl"' Carl undercover - Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Carl dressing up as Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Carl undercover - hula dancer.png Carl undercover - hippie.png Carl undercover - octopus.png Carl undercover - golfer.png Carl undercover - ghost.png Carl undercover - fireman.png Carl undercover - bellydancer.png Carl undercover - basketball player.png Carl undercover - ballerina.png ASUSORDENES.png|Civil War PFandFriendsintheairwithnogravity.png UndercoverCarl.png Air hoop.jpg '"Hip Hip Parade"' '"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"' '"The Lizard Whisperer"' '"The Beak"' We're Evacuating.png Monogram and Carl In Disguise.png My Baby!.png|"My baby!" Perry Lands In Baby Carraige.png '"She's the Mayor"' AgentW.jpg OWCASauna.jpg '"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"' Carl! more ice.jpg '"Rollercoaster: The Musical!"' CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg '"Make Play"' Season 3 '"The Great Indoors"' Monogram and Carl Laughing at Perry.jpg Slow-Mo Clip Perry.jpg Evenfunnier.jpg RightSir.jpg '"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"' '"The Belly of the Beast"' '"Misperceived Monotreme"' Carl working on Agent P's chair.png Misperceived.jpg Major Monogram and Carl watching TV.jpg Carltrikingthechair.jpg Major Monogram and Carl watching TV.jpg '"Candace Disconnected"' '"Bad Hair Day"' Bad Hair Day Image6.jpg Bad Hair Day Image7.jpg '"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"' Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image24.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image26.jpg '"A Real Boy"' '"Skiddley Whiffers"' Sw16.png Sw18.png '"My Fair Goalie"' Sick Monogram and Carl.jpg I'd rather be at home, watching Ducky Momo.jpg '"That's the Spirit"' Slide13.jpg|Dressed as Major Monogram Spirit14.png '"The Curse of Candace"' Curse11.png '"Escape from Phineas Tower"' '"Excaliferb"' Excaliferb title card.jpg Carl with the excaliferb book.JPG MMSickCarlGuitar.jpg Carl Reading to Major Monogram.PNG '"Gi-Ants"' Yui.png Y6ui.png '"The Remains of the Platypus"' Cage 1.png Jhiko.jpg Jui.jpg Mjko.jpg Uko.jpg Il,o.jpg Kip.jpg Mk;.jpg '"Bully Bromance Breakup"' '"Meapless in Seattle"' 327 - Crack it Carl.jpg 327 - Gimme Your Hat.jpg 327 - Dry Hat Spray.jpg 327 - Breakproof Glass.jpg Perry throws the chair 2.png 327 - Glass Intact.jpg '"Delivery of Destiny"' Monocarloops.jpeg Lovehandelowca2.jpeg Paulsevenminuteform.jpeg Paulowcabox.jpeg '"The Mom Attractor"' '"Agent Doof"' 322a - Carl the Mailboy.jpg 322a - Here's My Keys.jpg 322a - Washing the Car.jpg 322a - Better Run.jpg 322a - All That's Left.jpg 322a - Watch Out, Sir!.jpg 322a - Injured but Alive.jpg 322a - Back to Evil Business.jpg '"Minor Monogram"' 319b - Carl and the Major.jpg 319b - Impressive Balance.jpg 319b - That's My Boy.jpg '"Doofapus"' '"Where's Perry?"' 332 - Carl Hit by the Evil Ray.jpg 332 - Trapped by Carl.jpg Where's Perry - Evil Carl.jpg Dp9.png Dp10.png 332 - Evil for Extra Credit.jpg IfIamlosingavideogame.jpg evil carl.jpg Evil carl 2.jpg 332 - Unloading the Inators.jpg '"Where's Perry?" (Part Two)' Images (16).jpg Carl in P&F's House.jpg Carl and Gang in Africa.jpg WPp2 Robot Army.png Caped Carl and the Robots.png Evil Carl Cheering.jpg WPp2 Carl the Paid Intern.png WPp2 Evil Carl.png WPp2 Back to normal.png WPp2 Monogram and Carl Bonding.png Season 4 '"For Your Ice Only"' Tech support says everything is fine.jpg '"Happy New Year!"' Tumblr mecbcl0Sc51rmra37o1 500.png '"Fly On the Wall"' '"Bully Bust"' Tumblr mgg4mo2PFK1rmra37o1 500.png '"My Sweet Ride"' Tumblr static ok.png Tumblr mhkrdfvTbn1r3j0glo1 400.png '"Der Kinderlumper"' Mqdefault (30).jpg '"Sidetracked"' A moment at Niagara Falls.jpg '"Backyard Hodge Podge"' Tumblr mky7rwlvBK1rmra37o1 1280.png '"Great Balls Of Water"' '"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne"' '"La Candace-Cabra"' Tumblr mphz9oWtkF1rmra37o1 1280.png Carl With The Board.jpg '"Happy Birthday, Isabella"' '"Love at First Byte"' '"Thanks But No Thanks"' Major, Monty, and Carl on Perry's screen.jpg Monogram thanks Monty for the coffee.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 7.03.07 PM.png Monograms and Carl dining.jpg Monty and Carl.jpg K-I.jpg '"Druselsteinoween"' Is that what I look like.JPG '"Cheers for Fears"' '"Return Policy"' '"Live and Let Drive"' Phineas-and-ferb-post-2.jpg Lald032 Carl's sophisticated powers of persuasion.png '"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit"' I've Been Looking For That Pet Rabbit.jpg Giving The Rabbit Up.jpg '"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"' '"Operation Crumb Cake"' '"Lost in Danville"' AnalyzingCarl.jpg '"Doof 101"' CallingInAgentP.jpg Special episodes '"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"' Carl gives a Secret Santa present.jpg Eyes On the Screen.PNG Stop Filming Your Butt.PNG Christmas Party.PNG Monogram'sGift.png Carl's gift.png '"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"' '"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"' We wish you a merry christmas 20.jpg CarlXmasAvatar.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 21.jpg CarlXmasAyeAye.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 22.jpg We wish you a merry Christmas.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg '"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"' '"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"' Carl driving.png And Perry just stands there.png And Perry just stands there1.png PromotingCarl.jpg Major-In-Charge Carl stuck in a pet carrier.png Monty MiCh Carl and Perry.png Monogram, Carl and Perry help Doof.png Nice catch, Carl!.jpg '"Night of the Living Pharmacists"' ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Carl at the OWCA Animal Shelter.jpg Carlwithoutglasses.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg CarlHeadache.jpg Lab.PNG Monagram crying.png The amnesia-inator.png Promotional Carl.png Carl karl.png OWCA Proational Art by Anthony Vukojevich.png Merchandise Books Clothing DVD Music Toys and Games Miscellaneous 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Carl Karl